A Shadowing Life
by We-Are-Infinite-42
Summary: Callie has not had a good life. With abusive parents she finally gets disowned at sixteen when they move to Texas. She is sent to Shadow Falls, and now with no family left she has no idea what to do. Then, to make matters worse, she finds out all the chameleons have been killed and Kylie is in hiding. What will she do when she finds out that Callie is a chameleon? Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first shot at a Shadow Falls series fanfic. Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Callie's emotions were all out of control and it was clear that she was anything but happy. At school, all the kids knew to stay away from her, especially her friends. Because everyone knows what happens when Callie is in one of her moods. Nothing good comes from it. Hell, even the teacher's knew not to bother her when she didn't pay attention in class and just stared out the window.

Of course, Callie had a perfectly good excuse for being mad. No, scratch that. Throughly seething with anger. It was bad enough that her parents were making her leave Ohio, her home and the place she loved, to go to crummy Texas. Texas! Desert heat and humidity. Ugh, it was going to be horrible. But no, that's not the worst part. Callie's parents are also sending her to a boarding school for 'troubled teens'.

Callie scoffed to herself. As if. She was not a troubled teen. Just because a bloody ghost without a head kept following her around everywhere did not mean she was troubled. Besides, her parents didn't know about that. They thought she was troubled because she wasn't like every other normal girl. She hated pink. She despised it. She never liked dressing up, she hates wearing dresses, and she keeps her hair in a braid because otherwise it gets in the way. Instead of drooling after boys and gossiping, Callie is out in the woods behind her house, practicing her shooting with her bow, and her gun. Although shes not as good with the gun as she is with the bow.

Callie loves her bow and quiver. She also loves her arrows, her silver arrows with beautiful designs carved into them. She's feared in the forest, something she is extremely proud of. All of the animals run away, except for some of the more stupid ones like rabbits and squirrels and sometimes the occasional deer.

Callie hopped over the fallen log and soundlessly her feet traveled over the lush undergrowth of the forest floor. She shoved the negative thoughts from her mind, she needed to concentrate. The blonde haired girl pressed her back against the mossy, rough tree trunk and let out a deep breath. Twigs and leaves were getting caught into her braid but she ignored it. She had spotted a deer earlier. Peeking around the tree, she checked to make sure it was there. A slight smirk grew on her face as she spotted the poor creature a few meters away.

As silently as she could, Callie crouched on the ground so she would be hidden by a thick tangle of ferns and herbs. The young girl narrowed her eyes at the deer through the ferns and slowly loaded her bow, pulling back and resting her fingers by her lips. She tightened her grip on the bow and then shot it, aiming straight at the seeds head and watching in satisfaction as it hit its mark and the deer fell dead to the ground with a dull thump.

Now Callie wasn't completely heartless, she hated seeing animals suffer so she always made sure her shots killed them instantly. Although there were times when they didn't die right away, like now, Callie thought as she saw the deer's legs jerk and its eyes fluttering, and she felt horrible.

As quick as a fox, Callie crouched down by the deer's head, her eyes locked with the deer's as the light of life started dying from them. She didn't know why she did this, she always felt compelled to. It was like an instinct buried deep inside her was telling her to crouch and make eye contact with the poor animal. She read somewhere that wolves did this too, the wild ones, not the ones in a zoo. According to the researcher, they did it to thank the creature for giving its life to them.

And that's what it felt like she was doing now, thanking the creature for its life and promising it will not be used foolishly. She would cool the deer after she cleaned it, cook it over a real fire, and then take the food to the shelter home near her house. That was the only reason she hunted. To help others. _Well, and it was fun for her too, _she thought with a wry smile.

In no time, Callie had made a fire and cleaned the deer and was now cooling it over the wire like you would cool a hot dog, only she was using her bows as a stick. _Which was perfectly fine_, she thought with a shrug. She had cleaned them a few days ago.

The crackling of the flames distracted Callie from her thoughts about about moving and boarding school, but started leading her wandering mind to the reason behind it. Callie knew her parents hated her and that they had never wanted a child, she knew that. She also knew that they abused her but she hated thinking about it like that with that word. It made her sound weak and she hated feeling weak.

The bruises and fresh scars on her back started to throb faintly, reminding her of just what her parents would. A sigh escaped her mouth. The forest was her only refuge from her parents. And helping kids is what she did in her free time. Just another thing that didn't make her a normal girl. Most people would think that she would be bitter with envy and jealous of the kids with great parents and a happy home life compared to her own. But she wasn't. She wanted to help them keep what they were so lucky to have, and thats why she helps the homeless.

She still finds it breathtaking that a family can be without a home, without food and clean clothes, but still unconditionally love each other. Her heart melts every time she sees a little kid give food to an elder homeless person or when a big group of people help those who need help. She loves that feeling of making a difference in someone's life, it makes her feel wanted and special. A sad smile spread across Callie's face. The kids had been heartbroken when she told hem that she would be leaving. They threw her a small party with homemade parting gifts. She had teared up by the thought put into every gift and had given everyone a hug. She was especially going to miss Miss Landy. She was like the mom Callie never had and the young girl had spent quite awhile crying her eyes out in the comforting arms of the older woman.

She glanced at the watch on her left wrist and sniffed, wiping the back of her hand over her eyes. A cute little boy at the homeless shelter had given it to her. It was plain silver with a round clock face and if she tilted it just right she could see her reflection on it. She almost rejected the gift, unable to believe he had spent precious money to give her this gift. But then she saw the pleading look in the boys green eyes and she caved and accepted the gift.

Callie shook her head, as if she could physically rid herself of the happy, but depressing, thoughts of her friends. Callie gathered up her stuff and decided to shrug her jacket on her shoulders. It was starting to get dark and she could already start to hear the soothing chirp of the crickets throughout the forest. Callie carefully put the freshly cooked meat in a large thermos so the food would stay warm. She tossed some dirt on the fire and then stomped out the remaining embers and began the long trudge back to town.

**So what do you guys think? Please review! I promise the next chapter will have more action in it ;DD HERES A SNEAK PEEK CUZ I LUV Y'ALL SO MUCH**

_The headless body floated in place, her white dress stained in blood. Where her head would be there was nothing, just limp flesh hanging off what was left of her neck and blood slowly gushing from the wound and down onto the ground and on the dress. She had to force herself to not gag in disgust at the sight. The ghost reached out its gloved, bloody hand and she heard the soft voice again. _

_"Be strong, Callie Jackson. All will be well soon."_

**Sooo... Want more? Review! X3**

**-Myth is out-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest- :D thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Callie. **

* * *

By the time Callie Jackson returned home, it was well past her curfew, not that she cared.

Okay, so she does care. She knows what's going to happen. She's going to get home and then the butler is going to escort her straight to her mother and father's office. She would go in, and she would not talk. She would wait and then give her report of her school studies. Then she would stay quiet and take off her shirt and bear her punishment without saying a word or making any noise. Callie would not do anything else. She would wait until she was dismissed.

That was probably why the sixteen year old was standing in front of the door to her house, wondering if she should knock. Her back pack was slung over her shoulders and her bow and arrows were tucked away safely in the garage to their house where she knew her parents would never look. Her hair was a mess though. The braid was beginning to come apart and she had tiny pieces of leaves and twigs stuck in her hair. She managed to get out all of the big pieces so her parents wouldn't see what a mess her hair was, but she knew she was going to get chewed out by her clothes.

Her snug black t-shirt was smeared with mud and dirt, and smoke still clung to it from the fire she had made earlier that day. She had a small cut on her cheek from where her arrow had brushed it when she shot the deer. Her eyes were still moist from crying when she had made her last delivery to he shelter home. Her jean shorts had mud on them and her legs weren't much better, cut up a bit with mud on them.

Callie shook her head. This was stupid, she had nothing to be afraid of. She was done being afraid. Maybe when they move to Texas she'll be able to start fresh. Steeling her nerves and feeling better now that she had a plan, the young blonde haired girl raised her fist and knocked on the door three times before putting her hands behind her back and standing up with impressive posture.

Callie didn't have to wait long until the door was answered by an older man around his 40s with gray hair and a chiseled jaw. He hand on a black suit and pants with a white undershirt and black tie. You could tell her was very handsome when he was younger. A soft smile formed on his face and he spoke, "Hello Cal, come in," his face turned grim and he bent down and hugged her after a moment of hesitation. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered before he pulled back and cleared his throat, gesturing down the hall. "Your parents are waiting for you in their office. Rose will be waiting for you in your room." He said quietly, so quietly that Callie almost didn't hear what he said, but thanks to years of listening for that low, quiet voice, she was able to hear.

Giving him a nod of thanks and feeling slightly anxious, she started walking down the hall to her parents office, making sure her head was up and her shoulders were back, looking as if she owned the entire world. Which, her parents told her, she almost did since she was heir to their company.

Her footsteps echoed on the cold marble floor as she made her way to the office and she wondered what they were going to do to her. Surely it won't be very bad, because besides missing curfew she couldn't think of anything that she had done that was against the rules. She had, reluctantly, worn the white dress to school that her mother had left out for her, but had immediately change into her current outfit since she got to school.

She came to a stop in front of the double oak doors that led to the office. She shuffled her feet on the ground for a moment, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she slowly knocked on the door three times and patiently waited to be let in. She was no longer afraid. She would not be afraid. She would shove her fear away and feel nothing. Just anger and pain and hate and the deep ache of loneliness inside of her.

"Come in." A deep voice ordered, sounding dark and cold but worst of all, without any type of emotion.

Callie gulped and gathered herself and reached out, opening the door and walked inside of the office. The office was fairly large with a big oak desk close to the middle of the room, but not quite. A large window made up the wall on the side opposite of the desk and on the south wall there was a book shelf shoved up against it, filled with books and movies and the occasional tourist piece from Paris or Tokyo or Hollywood. Her father was sitting on his leather chair at his desk, writing in some paper work and her mother was seated on the edge of the desk, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap.

Callie slowly walked into the middle of the room and stood there with her best posture, shoulders back and chin up, but her eyes lowered in a sign of submission.

She hated being like this. Being weak and unable to do anything to help herself.

"Report," her father demanded in a bored voice, looking up from his papers to fix his piercing, cold gaze on her.

The young blonde looked at a point beyond his shoulder as she started talking. "I got an A plus on my book report and an A plus on my history test," she began. "In college classes I got an A on my business report and an A on the real life business scenario." Callie felt proud of herself, even though she hated business she did really well and finally met her father's gaze. She was incredibly shocked at the fact that he was staring at her in disappointment. What did she do wrong? She got an A on everything!

Her father sighed and took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Callie. You have been a big disappointment to us." His gaze hardened as he stared at her. "And we have decided enough is enough. We can no longer deal with you so we are disowning you. When we arrive in Texas you will be sent to the Shadow Falls boarding school and we never want to see you again." He scoffed and Callie didn't say anything while she was being lectured. She numbly realized that her mother had not said a word this entire time, and wondered absently what she thought of all this. But then again, she often joined in with her father when they beat her so it probably doesn't matter anyway. "You are worthless, Callie," he continued harshly. "And that boarding school will prove me right. When you get expelled you will be on your own, do not expect anything from us. You will no longer be welcome here." He sighed wearily, as if lecturing Callie tired him out and gestured towards the door with a wave of his hand. "Now leave. We will be leaving at 0700 tomorrow morning."

Callie was good at hiding her emotions, so instead of showing her hurt and anger and sadness, she kept her face blank and nodded. "Yes sir," she replied and slowly made herself walk to the door. She was vaguely surprised that they hadn't said anything about the way she looked but shrugged it off and continued walking. Once she was out of the office and the doors closed behind her, did she allow herself to break down. She ran sobbing to her room upstairs as fast as her legs could take her. Why? What did she do to deserve this? Loneliness crashed down on her, making her sob even harder as tears streamed down her tan face. She would be all alone in a new place with no friends. How was that fair?

Because life isn't fair... She heard a soft voice whisper in her ear, making her freeze in place and looked around wildly for the person the whisper came from.

She looked behind her and her eyes widened. The ghost. It was right there five feet in front of her, looking every bit as dead as it always did when Callie saw her. The headless body floated in place, her white dress stained in blood. Where her head would be there was nothing, just limp flesh hanging off what was left of her neck and blood slowly gushing from the wound and down onto the ground and on the dress. She had to force herself to not gag in disgust at the sight. The ghost reached out its gloved, bloody hand and she heard the soft voice again.

_"Be strong, Callie Jackson. All will be well soon."_

**_:/ I'm not as proud about this chapter. But I hope you guys like it(: all mistakes are mine! Please review! I know you're reading ;)_**


End file.
